Too Damn Proud
by Dallie
Summary: Lest wie eine zu stolze Slytherin endet wenn sie sich an Sirius Black heranmacht. [OneShot] [SBOC]


_A/N: Sirius gehört leider immernoch nicht mir. Wird es wohl auch nie. Es ist doch zum heulen._

_Also das hier ist nur ein OneShot. So nach den Feiertagen endlich mal wieder ne künstlerische Phase. Isabel, du warst nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Ich hoffe ese gefällt euch. - Dallie_

* * *

**_Too Damn Proud_**

****

,,Ich bin eine ehrenwerte und stolze Slytherin! Ich bin Dallas Beaudine!"

Ja das sage ich mir oft in letzter Zeit. In gewisser weise stimmt es auch. Ich war immer schon bodenständig, realistisch, hart und eiskalt wenn es sein musste. Laut. Ich habe mich immer schon anderen vorgezogen, narzisstisch in manchem Sinne. Leidenschaftlich. Ein Schlitzohr. Und leider auch im Innern viel zu arrogant, zu stolz. Aber hat das noch was mit Slytherin zu tun? Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Aber was ich damit eigentlich sagen wollte: so bin ich.

Oder eher gesagt war ich. Und das alles wegen einem gewissen Sirius Black.

Er ist mir noch nie sonderlich aufgefallen. Lange, schwarze Haare, markante Gesichtszüge, einen gut gebauten Körper. Er ist nicht in meinem Haus, um genauer zu sein, er ist in Gryffindor. Als Durchschnitts Slytherin sollte ich alle Gryffindors hassen, aber ich halte nicht viel von diesem kindischen Hass ohne richtigen Grund. Ich bin nicht wie alle anderen. Ich bin etwas Besonderes. Die anderen Häuser sind mir so ziemlich egal.

Dass er mir nie sonderlich aufgefallen ist, stimmt nur in gewissem Maße. Es wäre schwer sieben Jahre gemeinsam mit den Maraudern - wie sie sich ach so feierlich nennen - in einem Schloss zu leben, sei es noch so groß, und sie nicht zu bemerken. Sie sind lustig, schlau, rebellisch… naja aber da sind sie nicht die einzigen. Diese Sorte von Menschen ist überall vertreten. Sie sind diejenigen die meinem Leben die gewisse Würze verschaffen. Es gefällt mir wie sie Severus immer wieder aufs Neue auf die Schippe nehmen. Wer sich so etwas gefallen lässt hat mein Mitleid nicht verdient.

Im Unterricht habe ich manchmal neben Black gesessen. Es war immer lustig. Er lenkt mich von dem eintönigen Alltag ab. In letzter Zeit sitze ich immer häufiger neben ihm.

Irgendwann reichte mir seine 45minütige Gesellschaft nicht mehr. Ich wollte mehr. Hooker bemerkte es. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Wir sind nicht zusammen. Ich glaube nicht an Liebe. Liebe ist nur etwas für Narren, für Schwache. Aber ich habe meinen Spaß mit ihm. Und er hat nichts dagegen. Es ist das Risiko was mir so daran gefällt. Er weiß was für Spielchen ich mir erlaube. Er wusste auf was er sich einließ. Und trotzdem versuchte er mich von Black fernzuhalten. Ich muss gestehen, es gefiel mir.

Wir trafen uns, Black und ich. Er war wie das Feuer. Er faszinierte mich. Seine Eleganz, seine Kraft, seine Wärme. Er küsste mich. Er war gefährlich.

Unsere Treffen wurden immer zahlreicher. Ich verbrannte mir immer wieder meine Finger an ihm. Und trotzdem lernte ich nicht. Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich wurde süchtig nach ihm. Immer wieder aufs Neue durchlebte ich die Faszination, die Sehnsucht und das stille Verlangen. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um ihn. Wie seine schwarzen Haare ihm so wie aus Versehen ins Gesicht fielen. Wie er mich küsste. Immer und immer wieder. Wie er meine Brüste mit seinem heißen Mund umfing und mit mir spielte. Wie er mich wahnsinnig vor Lust werden ließ nach seinem Körper, seinem Körper der so das Gegenteil von mir war, der überall dort kantig und hart war wo ich rund und weich vor Verlangen den Verstand verlor. Wie er jedes Mal im Nachhinein ironisch lachte. Die helle Freude die immer wieder aufs Neue von dem stechenden Schmerz seiner Flamme gefolgt wurde.

Nach Wochen fragte ich mich, ob es das wert war, ob der Schmerz die Freude nicht schon längst übertönte. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich gebrochen. War das Liebe? Nein, es war das Ergebnis meiner Spielchen. Und es tat weh.

,,Gottverdammt, ich hasse Sirius Black." Hooker lachte nur. Es brachte mein Blut zum kochen, meine vielen Enttäuschungen und meine grenzenlose Arroganz zum Vorschein. Meine ganze Fassade brach zusammen und ich stand dort und musste hilflos zusehen wie ich Hooker mein Innerstes offenbarte.

Und das alles wegen einem gewissen Sirius Black.

Er hatte meinen grenzenlosen Stolz gebrochen.

,,Ich bin eine ehrenwerte und stolze Slytherin! Ich bin Dallas Beaudine!" Ja das sage ich mir oft in letzter Zeit.

* * *

_Na also. Wie fandet ihr es? Also ihr kennt das ja wohl schon. Da unten meinen geliebten Knopf streicheln und mir eure Meinung schreiben. Ohne Kritik kann ich mich nun mal nicht sonderlich verbessern. Also schon mal danke im Vorraus, vor allem an die Reviewer._

_Nach einem Review von_ Ginny M Weasley _habe ich mir ehrlichgesagt noch mal ein paar Gedanken über die Geschichte gemacht und sie noch einemal etwas verbessert. Aber ich habe jetz auch das Rating etwas höher angesetzt damit ich keinen Ärger bekomme._


End file.
